Terry Fox vs Sidney Crosby
Epic Rap Battle Parodies 31 is the 31st installment of the Epic Rap Battle Parodies series. It features Canadian hockey player, Sidney Crosby , battling against Canadian marathon runner, Terry Fox . It was released November 26, 2013 on SoundCloud and November 29, 2013 on YouTube. Download Link Cast LazySundayPaper as Sidney Crosby RLYoshi as Terry Fox Justin Buckner as a marathon runner (cameo) Lyrics Rap Meanings EPIC RAP BATTLE PARODIES! TERRY FOX! VERSUS! SIDNEY CROSBY! BEGIN! 'Sidney Crosby' Oh Fantastic Mr. Fox, I don't mean to pull your leg But this battle will end like your running at Thunder Bay You can't beat me, might as well give up hope of trying At least when I achieved fame, I wasn't sick and dying I'm the centre position, greatest player of all time And I'll cost you an arm and a leg when I school you in rhyme I use a hockey stick to play, you need one just to walk Limp away, Terrance; the puck's about to drop 'Terry Fox' I don't need a real leg just to kick your ass Pour some water to mark the defeat of this geek from Halifax I'm a true and honest man, so I have to be precise You'll be The Next One to go down, dropped beneath the ice Be quiet, Sid the Kid; what're you crying about? I'll make sure that once again your teeth get knocked out You're taking the game by storm? There's no need to be cocky You couldn't even score a goal in a game of pond hockey 'Sidney Crosby' This is coming from the man who failed at basketball NH-Hell, is it even possible for you to run a lap without a fall? Take one step closer, I'll amputate you with rhyme Break a leg buddy, we're going into overtime Let us not tarry in this Marathon of Pain I've achieved more than you and I'm not even in the Hall of Fame This hurting will never stop, so you better leg it This whole country supported you and you still couldn't make it 'Terry Fox' I'm a cross-country runner while you're still on Mile 0 Just a dime-a-dozen hockey player while I'm a real hero Give it up, Cindy Crosby; try a real sport instead Got another concussion? You're just not right in the head It's true that I failed, but that doesn't mean I lost I died because of cancer but my message got across I wasn't defeated by misfortune; I triumphed over adversity You may have won the Stanley Cup, but you'll never stop my legacy! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLE PARODIES! Poll Who Won? Sidney Crosby Terry Fox Both Neither Trivia *The hints for this battle, given through the Twitter accounts of ERBParodies and RLYoshi, were "Two sticks: One to play. One to walk." and "Both competitors come from the land of beavers and maple leaves." respectively. *This is the fifth battle in a row RLYoshi has had a rapping appearance in, giving him the longest appearance streak of all guests so far. ("Guests" not including Justin, Nathan, and Zander.) *The irony of this battle LazySundayPaper hates sports and will be moving to Canada in a few months. **RLYoshi also hates sports, ironically. Though he already lives in Canada. *Terry Fox's shirt in this battle is a recreation of his famous "Marathon of Hope" shirt, but the text has been changed to "ERB Parodies". This is the first time a battle has had the ERBParodies logo as part of a character's costume. **His amputated leg was recreated using a wooden cane, a roll of bandages, a tissue, and lots of tape. He is also not faking his limping; the amputated leg he created made it impossible for him to walk properly, mostly because he had a cane preventing his leg from bending. **RLYoshi reportedly spent a total of two weeks figuring out how to recreate Terry Fox's appearance, voice, stance, and walk. He then only bothered with trying to recreate his appearance and just made everything else up. *Due to necessities in editing, Terry's amputated leg changes sides constantly. It is supposed to be his right leg (from the viewers' perspectives, on the left). *The street used in Terry Fox's background is actually the street editor WoodenHornets lives on. *Originally, Sidney Crosby was going to be played by Nathan . Hunter later took over, but for a brief time, there was worry he would not be able to do the body acting. Justin and VideoGameRapBattles were both considered as substitute body actors until Hunter managed to do it anyway. *Sidney Crosby's background was made by WoodenHornets using "the back of a dance dance revolution pad, some cardboard, and a shot of his ceiling window", with effects added later on in editing such as tinting for colour. *There are nine references to Terry's amputated leg. Seven of them are from Sidney, two are from Terry himself (if "you'll never stop my leg-acy" can be considered a stealthy pun). Category:Season 2 Category:LazySundayPaper Category:RLYoshi Category:Sidney Crosby Category:Terry Fox